New Beginnings
by SiNgErRiTeR
Summary: RoswellGilmore Girls crossover. Big AU no aliens, ML & RD. Liz and Rory are roommates at Yale as are Max and Dean. RR Please. Three new chapters up!
1. Chapter One

New Beginnings  
  
Summary: Roswell/Gilmore Girls crossover. Big AU no aliens, M/L & R/D. Liz and Rory are roommates at Yale as are Max and Dean. R/R Please.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the characters in my story.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Roswell, New Mexico – 11:00pm Saturday night - Liz's Balcony   
  
Liz POV  
  
I can't believe it I'm going to Yale my dream school and Max is going with me. This is going to be so exciting.  
  
Max: "Liz, can I come up?"  
  
Liz: "Of course, why wouldn't you be allowed up here?"  
  
Max: (climbing up ladder) "Don't know just thought I'd ask. Are you ready to leave tomorrow morning?"  
  
Liz: "Yes! I can't believe I'm finally going to Yale, I've always wanted to go there."  
  
Max: "I know."  
  
I leaned over and gave Max a kiss, but as it always is with us it quickly turned into a make out session. I felt like I was flying, here I am with the love of my life getting ready to leave for the university of my dreams.  
  
Max POV  
  
I gently pull away from Liz, and shifted so she sat in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder. I'm so content, but there's one more thing I need to do to be totally content.  
  
Max: "Liz, I want to tell you something."  
  
Liz: "Sure Max what is it?"  
  
Max: "Liz, I have loved you since the first time I ever saw you in the third grade. You have always been this like beautiful angel totally unattainable for me, until that day in September almost three years ago now when you were shot, I thought you would die. You don't know how many times I wished I had some alien powers or something to save you with, and you don't know how happy I was to find out you were alive. I don't know how you survived that day but it was a total miracle, but that day changed my life, I knew I couldn't lose you and so I took a chance and asked you out and you said yes and we've been dating ever since. Liz, I couldn't even begin to imagine life without you which is why I talked to your father yesterday and got his blessing. Elizabeth Parker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Liz: "Oh my god, Max. Yes, of course I will."  
  
Liz POV  
  
Oh my god, I can't believe it Max proposed. Could my life get any better? As the tears ran down my cheeks, Max pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Max gently took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. I turned my hand and admired the beautiful ring.  
  
Max: "Do you like it?"  
  
Liz: "Max, it is so beautiful. How did you ever afford it?"  
  
Max: "Well, you know those extra shifts I've been doing?"  
  
Liz: "But those were so you could rent an apartment off campus."  
  
Max: "Sorry, but I lied I'd rather be on campus this and closer to you and next year who knows we might be married."  
  
Liz: "You are a sly one. So, who else knows you were going to propose to me tonight."  
  
Max: "Umm well, your parents, my parents, Izzy and Maria cause they helped me pick out the ring. I think that's about it."  
  
Liz: "Oh ok. Come here."  
  
I pulled Max closer to me and kissed him firmly on the lips, maybe tonight was the night we would finally cement our relationship. I can't even believe we've waited this long. I mean I knew from Day 1 that we would eventually get married. Max pulled back and looked into my eyes.  
  
Max: "Are you sure this is what you want Liz?"  
  
Liz: "Yes, I'm positive."  
  
Max stood up and took my hand and helped me through my window then he went over to the door of my room and locked the door. Then he walked back towards me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think should I continue. R/R please!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Stars Hollow – Gilmore House – Next morning  
  
Rory POV  
  
Rory: (Shakes Lorelei) "Mom, come on wake up."  
  
Lorelei: "Hey stop shaking me."  
  
Rory: "Mom, I leave for Yale today."  
  
Lorelei: (Jumps up) "Oh my god that's today. Well, lets get going!"  
  
I couldn't believe how fast Mom jumped up after I reminded her what today was. She's not really excited but she tries, I mean she wants me to go to an ivy league school but she doesn't really want to let me go. It's going to be hard for both of us. We've never really been apart for more than a few days before, but that is what university is about, being on your own and stuff like that.  
  
Rory: "Let's go Mom."  
  
I got in my car, my grandparents had given it to me as a graduation present and I love it. I hope we are stopping at Luke's on the way.  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
We're here. Oh my god it seems so unreal. I hope my roommate is nice.  
  
I get out of my car and this girl walks over to me.  
  
Girl: "Hi , what is your name?"  
  
Rory: "Lorelei Gilmore."  
  
Girl: "Okay, here you go. Your keys and everything you need to get ID's and stuff. I'm your senior advisor and my name is Nicole, find me if you need help with anything."  
  
Rory: "Thank you very much.  
  
Lorelei: "You got your room stuff?"  
  
Rory: "Yes."  
  
Lorelei: "Well, let's go find your room."  
  
We walked towards my dorm building with an armload of stuff each and found my suite with no problem. Suite 4 that's where I'd be living this year. I walked into the room and there stood what I'm assuming to be my roommate. She walked over to me smiling and extended her hand.  
  
Liz POV  
  
My roommate just walked in she looks really nice. As I walk towards her I extend my hand and she shakes it.  
  
Liz: "Hi, my name is Liz Parker and I guess we're roommates."  
  
Rory: "Hi Liz, my name is Rory Gilmore."  
  
Liz: "Umm do you need some help with your stuff?"  
  
Rory: "Yes that would be great. My Mom has the truck we borrowed outside. Follow me."  
  
I followed Rory out of our room and outside to a pick-up truck filled with stuff.  
  
Liz: "Wow, you have tons of stuff. I have to buy most of my stuff here. Where are you from?"  
  
Rory: "Actually not that far. I live in Stars Hollow which is near Hartford where my grandparents live. What about you?"  
  
Liz: "Well, I live halfway across the country in Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
Rory: "Oh my god really? That must be so cool."  
  
Liz: "I guess. All through high school I worked at my family's alien themed restaurant."  
  
Rory: "Cool."  
  
Just then Max drove up and parked two spots over and headed towards me. I smiled as he came closer and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Max: "Hi."  
  
Liz: "Hi. Rory, this is my boyfriend – oops sorry fiancée Max Evans. Max, this is my roommate Rory Gilmore."  
  
Max: "Hi Rory."  
  
Rory: "Hi. So, you two are engaged huh? So, are you from Roswell too, Max?"  
  
Max: "Yup. Liz and I grew up together, but I have to go now I'll see you two later. Bye."  
  
Max gave me a kiss and then headed back towards his dorm.  
  
Rory: (Giggles) "He's cute."  
  
**Several Hours Later**  
  
Liz POV  
  
Rory's mother left half an hour ago, and Rory looks really homesick. I know we'll go out and eat.  
  
Liz: "Hey Rory, would you like to go out and get something to eat?"  
  
Rory: "Umm sure. We can take my car just let me get the keys."  
  
Liz: "Okay I'll call Max and see what he is up to."  
  
While Rory got ready to go I picked up the phone and called Max.  
  
Max: "Hello?"  
  
Liz: "Hi sweetheart."  
  
Max: "Hey, what are you up to Lizzie?"  
  
Liz: "Rory and I are going to go out and get something to eat is there anything you need?"  
  
Max: "No I'm okay I think, i think my roommate and I are going out too do you want to meet somewhere?"  
  
Liz: "Sounds good how about the McDonald's down the street?"  
  
Max: "Sounds good to me. You are driving there right? Because it's dark out."  
  
Liz: "Yes we're taking Rory's car. Ok? Bye see you in a bit."  
  
Rory POV  
  
I walked out of my room and into the main area with my car keys in my hand.  
  
Liz: "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Rory: "Yup, where are we going?"  
  
Liz: "We're going to meet Max and his roommate at McDonald's if that's okay."  
  
Rory: "No problem. Lets go."  
  
**Ten minutes Later - McDonald's**  
  
We walked into McDonald's and there was Max. I couldn't see who his roommate was but I'm sure I'll be able to see him in a minute. Max spotted us immediately and that's when his roommate turned around and I got a good look at him.  
  
Rory: (Whispers) "Dean."  
  
And then I let the darkness come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just after Rory and Dean broke up the first time Dean moved to New York and they never saw each other until now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
McDonald's close to Yale - Monday night  
  
Dean POV  
  
I can't believe it my Rory is here. Oh my god she's going to faint. I ran across the room and caught her before she fell. A few seconds later she started to wake up.  
  
Rory: "Oh my god it wasn't a dream you're really here. I'm so sorry Dean. I should have told you then that I love you and I still do now, but I'm sure you don't love me so I'll be going now. Umm Liz, I'm going back to the room you can get a ride with Max."  
  
Dean: "Rory, wait can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Rory: "I guess. Come with me. I'll see you later Liz."  
  
Liz: "Bye."  
  
We leave McDonald's and head Rory heads towards this beautiful silver car.  
  
Dean: "Nice car."  
  
Rory: "Thanks, my grandparents gave it to me."  
  
We rode in silence back to the dorm and I then followed Rory to her room she opened the door and sat down and motioned for me to do the same.  
  
Dean: "Rory, I never should have let you go. When we went out for our anniversary I knew I was moving again and when you didn't say anything it scared me because I never thought it would work but I have regretted it ever since. Please forgive me I have loved you ever since I saw you the very first time."  
  
Rory: "I forgive you Dean. I'm sorry I never said anything before. I was 16 years old and you were my first boyfriend. I had no idea what love was, but I do now and I know I love you too."  
  
I leaned down and kissed her gently and she kissed me back and the only thing I could think of was that everything was finally right with the world.  
  
**McDonald's – Same time**  
  
Liz: "I wonder what that was all about. Oh well, I'll grill her later."  
  
Max: "Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
Liz: "Sounds good."   
  
This evening was perfect. I bet Rory has a good story for me tonight. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Liz and Rory's Suite – Late Monday night  
  
Rory POV  
  
I can't believe I got Dean back it all seems too good to be true.  
  
The door opens and Liz walks in.  
  
Liz: "Well, I'm assuming everything went well because you're smiling."  
  
Rory: "Yes, and I think I owe you an explanation."  
  
Liz: "Yes, as long as it's a good one."  
  
Rory: "I think it is. Okay, here goes nothing. It all started over three years ago when I got accepted to Chilton. Which is this really expensive but excellent private school in Hartford. My last day at Stars Hollow High is where I first met Dean. He had just moved to Stars Hollow. Anyways I was just leaving the school for the last time when I bumped into Dean and dropped the box of my stuff I was holding he then helped me pick it up and I went home and I couldn't stop inking about him, I even thought about not going to Chilton, but I went. I thought that I would never see him again, then a few days later when I was in the grocery store I saw him and he had a job there. He walked towards me and asked if I wanted a soda and he then headed towards a cooler at the back of the store, I followed and then he kissed me.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Rory POV  
  
I followed him towards the back of the store and he opened a cooler and handed me a soda and then he kissed me just like that I got my first kiss. It was the nicest kiss, not that I've got any experience or anything but it was nice. I quickly said thank you and ran out of the store.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Rory: "Anyways a few days later he approached me on the street and we started talking. He eventually asked me out and it was the happiest time of my life we even went to my formal at school together and spent the night together but we didn't have sex we just fell asleep. My Mom was not happy at all. Everything was fine until our three month anniversary, Dean took me out for dinner and afterwards he brought me to a junkyard and sat me down in a car. Then he told me the car was mine and that he was making it for me. That's when things went wrong. Dean was my first boyfriend actually he was my only boyfriend, and when he said he was building me a car I was overwhelmed, then he told me he loved me and I was just stunned. I was 16 and I had no idea what love was and so I didn't say anything and Dean got the wrong idea, he got mad and we broke up. Then one day a few days later when I went to talk to him because I'd figured out that I did love him and couldn't live without him I discovered when I got to his house that his family had moved to New York city, I was heartbroken but there was nothing I could do."  
  
Liz: (Hugs Rory)"Oh my god Rory that's so sad. I can't believe how much you suffered. Things are okay now right?"  
  
Rory: "Yes I think so. So, tell me the story behind you and Max."  
  
Liz: "Umm okay, let's see. Well we grew up in a small alien themed town. We met in the third grade when we saw each other across the playground and we were kind of drawn to each other but we were only friends in school we never talked outside of school. We ended up being lab partners in all our science courses and we remained lab partners throughout high school. Everything changed our sophomore year in September of that year while working in my family's restaurant I was shot, it just happened so fast. Max , his sister and his best friend were there and when Max saw me get shot he jumped up and ran to me yelling for someone to call 911. Now luckily we live in a small town so there are a lot of accidents and ambulances can get to places really fast but I still should be dead. I was shot in the abdomen and was losing a lot of blood. I don't remember much after that because I blacked out but Max has told me a little about what happened. He told me when the ambulance came I was still semi awake but as soon as they got me in the ambulance I passed out. They performed surgery on me and took the bullet out. They also had to give me blood because I had lost a lot of blood. I woke up two days later in the hospital feeling like a truck had run me over. What happened to me scared Max and he couldn't deny his feelings for me anymore so he asked me out and we've been together ever since."  
  
Rory: "Wow, that's a really exciting story. And now you have to tell me how you got engaged."  
  
Liz: "It was really sweet. I live above the restaurant and I have this balcony right outside my window and he always comes over to see me at night. He came over and we were just talking about the future when he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes."  
  
Rory: "That's so cute and romantic. Well, we should get some sleep classes start tomorrow. Night."  
  
Liz: "Good night." 


End file.
